Last Christmas
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: "Kita akan merayakan Natal bersama, suatu hari nanti un." Deidara sudah berjanji dan Sasori yakin Deidara akan menepatinya. Itulah yang membuat mereka bertemu lagi. Tapi sepertinya takdir akan memisahkan mereka kembali. SasoDei FF special Christmas. RnR?


"**Kita akan merayakan Natal bersama, suatu hari nanti un."**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typos(?), Shonen-Ai. Don't like, don't read.**

**Request by Ananda Charien**

.

.

_**Last Christmas**_

.

.

Hazel jernih itu memandang pohon cemara setinggi dua kali tubuhnya. Pohon yang tertanam di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu diselimuti oleh salju-salju tipis yang jatuh bebas dari langit.

"Sudah setinggi ini," gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Sasori –nama pemuda bermata hazel itu- tersenyum dan memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa menit.

Sepertinya Natal kali ini pun akan kulewatkan tanpamu, batinnya.

.

21 Desember, Tokyo.

"Terimakasih, jangan lupa berkunjung lain waktu, tuan," ujar seorang penjaga toko seraya menyerahkan tiga buah tas kepada Sasori.

Sasori menerima tas tersebut dan membalas ucapan penjaga toko tadi dengan tersenyum. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari toko yang khusus menjual kado Natal. Sasori menatap langit yang gelap, beberapa butir salju jatuh di atas wajahnya. Sasori menghela napas kemudian melangkah menuju rumahnya. Natal sudah di depan mata, tak heran sepanjang jalan sudah dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon cemara yang sudah di hias, juga toko, rumah dan gedung-gedung lain yang sudah dihias khas Natal.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasori setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Okaeri Sasori-kun," sambut seorang wanita cantik yang segera keluar dari dapur, "Sudah malam begini, datang dari mana?"

"Hm membeli kado Natal, kaa-san," sahut Sasori seraya mengangkat tiga buah tas belanja setinggi dadanya.

Wanita yang ternyata ibu Sasori itu tersenyum lembut, "Ah ada tiga. Selain untuk tou-san dan kaa-san, kau pasti akan memberikannya kepada kekasihmu ya?"

"Hmm..." Sasori bergumam seraya melangkah mendekati tangga. "Iya."

"Oh ya Sasori-kun, ada sebuah surat untukmu."

"Surat?" Sasori yang sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama, berhenti dan menoleh. "Dari siapa?"

Ibu Sasori membolak-balik amplop surat di tangannya kemudian menjawab, "Tidak tau. Disini hanya tertulis 'untuk Sasori', kaa-san menemukannya di depan pintu rumah," seraya menyerahkan surat itu kepada Sasori.

Sasori menerima surat tersebut kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri anak tangga setelah menggumamkan 'terimakasih' kepada ibunya.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Sasori meletakkan ketiga tas berisi kado Natal itu di atas meja. Lalu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya untuk membaca surat yang dikirim untuknya entah oleh siapa. Dengan enggan Sasori membuka amplop surat tersebut. Ini pastilah dari salah satu penggemarnya. Tak heran kalau Sasori menerima surat seperti ini, karena ia cukup terkenal dan disukai banyak gadis di Universitasnya.

**Danna...**

Sasori tersentak saat membaca satu kata dari surat itu.

"Deidara!" serunya tanpa sadar.

**Dari balik kaca rumahku, aku tadi melihatmu memandangi pohon cemara di depan rumahku. Aku ingin keluar untuk menyapamu tapi aku takut keluar rumah. Udara sangat dingin.**

**Kalau danna ingin bertemu denganku, temui aku besok di rumahku ya.**

**Dari: kau tau siapa aku un~**

Sasori seketika berdiri, berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ingin bertemu dengan Deidara secepatnya. Tapi saat matanya tak sengaja melirik jam dinding –yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, Sasori mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia perlu istirahat. Tahan dirimu, Sasori, batinnya.

...o0o...

22 Desember, Tokyo.

"Ohayou, kaa-san, tou-san," sapa Sasori –yang tengah menuruni tangga rumahnya, kepada ayah dan ibunya yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka di ruang makan.

"Oha—eh?"

'blam'

Belum sempat ibu Sasori membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari anaknya, Sasori sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumah mereka.

"Kemana dia? Cepat-cepat sekali," tanya ayah Sasori.

Istrinya tertawa pelan. "Mungkin sedang jatuh cinta."

Sasori berlari diatas hamparan salju yang menutupi sepanjang jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah yang ia tuju. Mengabaikan angin dingin yang serasa menusuk kulit wajahnya –satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi.

Sebenarnya hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, namun bagi Sasori waktu sepuluh menit itu berjalan begitu lama. Begitu ia melihat pohon cemara di depan rumah yang ia tuju, ia menambah kecepatan larinya.

'tok tok tok'

"Dei! Kau di dalam kan? Ini aku Sasori!" ujar Sasori seraya terus mengetuk pintu rumah yang selama ini kosong.

'cklek'

'grep'

Tuan rumah terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk begitu erat oleh tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Dei," bisik Sasori yang semakin erat memeluk Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasori. "Danna un."

Suara itu... akhirnya Sasori bisa mendengar suara itu lagi setelah sekian tahun tidak mendengarnya.

"Danna pasti kedinginan, lebih baik kita masuk dulu un," ucap Deidara.

Dengan berat hati Sasori melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Deidara melangkah ke ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Deidara seraya melirik sofa di ruangan tersebut, "Mau kubuatkan teh hangat un?"

Sasori yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap Deidara, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Danna kenapa un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Kau..." Sasori bergumam, "...manis."

"Eh?" Deidara cemberut. "Manis? Danna pikir aku ini anak kecil?" rajuknya seraya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasori. "Yakin tidak mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darimu, jadi aku yakin," sahut Sasori.

"Yah," Deidara mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya, "Itu tak ada hubungannya, danna."

Sasori tertawa pelan. "Jadi... kapan kau kembali dari Jerman, keluargamu mana?"

Deidara memeluk bantal sofa seraya tertawa kecil, "Touchan, kaachan, dan aniki manis betah di sana. Aku pulang sendirian dari Jerman kemarin, karena aku sudah rindu sekali merayakan Natal di Tokyo un."

"Ah? Rindu merayakan Natal di Tokyo atau rindu padaku?" tanya Sasori bergurau.

"Hmm..." Deidara bergumam dengan pipi yang memerah, "keduanya un."

Sasori kembali tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya saat ini. Ini terasa seperti sebuah mimpi. Ah, bahkan lebih indah dari mimpi. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi memang itu yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Oh ya Dei, pohon di depan rumahmu sudah tinggi sekali. Mau menghiasnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Hee?" Deidara nampak terkejut. "Mana mungkin un. Lebih baik hias yang itu saja," ujar Deidara seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon Natal yang berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan.

Sasori mengangguk dan lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Mm... Danna..." Deidara bergumam, "Ini kedengaran egois tapi maukah danna merayakan Natal kali ini hanya berdua denganku un?"

Sasori terdiam beberapa saat mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan Deidara. Namun akhirnya seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya, "Begitu ya. Baiklah."

"Eh?" Deidara terkejut melihat seringaian Sasori, "Apanya yang 'begitu ya'? jangan mempikir macam-macam un!" ujarnya kemudian melempar bantal sofa yang tadi ia peluk ke arah Sasori.

"Hahaha." Sasori menangkap bantal tersebut dengan mudah, "Aku bercanda. Hm baiklah, kita rayakan Natal kali ini berdua di sini."

Deidara mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. "Arigatou," bisiknya pelan.

"Dei?" panggil Sasori saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Deidara, "Kau sakit?"

"Hm?" Deidara membuka matanya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Sasori berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri Deidaara kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kondisimu membaik."

Deidara tersenyum, "Tidak perlu un. Pulanglah dulu, danna bisa kembali besok."

Sasori mengangguk, ia berdiri disusul oleh Deidara. Sekali lagi Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi putih Deidara.

"Danna masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil un," bisiknya.

"Ini bukan perlakuan kepala anak kecil. Ini perlakuan kepada orang yang kucintai." Sasori balas berbisik.

Deidara terdiam.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Cepatlah ke kamarmu, tak usah mengantarku ke depan. Cepat sembuh, Dei."

Deidara mengangguk. Mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat itu kemudian bersamaan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

23 Desember, Tokyo.

Deidara bergegas keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya terketuk dari luar. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang, karena itu ia semangat sekali untuk membukanya.

"Selamat datang, danna," ujarnya.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Deidara –sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Kau masih sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

"Tidak apa-apa un, ayo masuk," sahut Deidara seraya menarik Sasori masuk ke dalam rumahnya kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya. "Itu apa un?" Deidara menunjuk tas yang Sasori bawa.

"Oh ini..." Sasori mengangkatnya setinggi dada, "Ini bahan-bahan untuk menghias pohon Natal."

"Souka!" Deidara memekik "Ayo hias pohon Natalnya sekarang un!"

Sasori pasrah saja saat Deidara menarik tangannya mendekati pohon Natal.

"Ne, danna bawa apa saja un?"

Sasori duduk di atas karpet dan membuka tasnya. Satu persatu isi tasnya ia keluarkan. Terlihat berbagai macam perhiasan Natal di sana, seperti lampu hias, gantungan, boneka, dan kartu ucapan, juga boneka-boneka kayu berbentuk burung.

"Yang ini kesukaanku un!" seru Deidara saat mengambil boneka kayu kecil berbentuk burung berwarna putih.

"Aku sudah tau. Jadi aku membeli boneka itu walaupun menurutku itu sangat aneh."

"Ini tidak aneh un. Ini seni," ucap Deidara seraya sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Iya iya," sahut Sasori mengalah. "Nah ayo mulai menghias."

Deidara mengangguk.

Berjam-jam berlalu, mereka masih semangat untuk menghias pohon Natal mereka berdua. Ya, kali ini mereka tak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam perayaan Natal mereka. Natal kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasori dan Deidara. Sesuatu yang sudah lama mereka idamkan, mereka impikan, akhirnya kali ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Haaah~" Deidara meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, "Akhirnya selesai juga un."

"Tunggu, masih ada yang belum sempurna." Sasori mengamati pohon Natal mereka dari bawah hingga ujung atas.

"Yasudah silahkan sempurnakan dulu, aku akan siapkan malam malam. Danna pasti sudah lapar kan un?"

Sasori tersenyum mengejek, "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Bisa un."  
"Masak apa?"

"Ramen."

"Ramen? Menarik juga."  
Deidara mengangkat bahunya kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sasori masih berusaha untuk menyempurnakan pohon Natal yang menurutnya harus benar-benar sempurna. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak membantu orang tuanya untuk menghias pohon Natal di rumah mereka.

"Mereka juga punya Natal mereka sendiri," bisik Sasori pelan.

"Danna! Makanan sudah siap un!" pekik Deidara yang tengah membawa dua mangkuk ramen ke meja makan, "Itu dilanjutkan nanti saja. Makan dulu un."

"Eh?" Sasori terkejut, "Cepat sekali. Kau masak ramen apa?"

"Ramen apa?" Deidara duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja makan. "Ya...ramen," sahutnya polos.

Sasori mendekati meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Deidara. "Ah aku tau, ini pasti ramen instan ya?"

Wajah Deidara memerah "Cerewet un. Makan saja!"

Sasori kembali tertawa lepas. Begitu mendengar tawa Sasori, Deidara pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Akhirnya mereka bisa tertawa kembali setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah oleh jarak. Mereka seolah-olah berada pada saat dimana tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa... memisahkan.

Tawa Deidara terhenti perlahan, ia mengaduk ramennya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya, kepalanya pun tertunduk.

"Danna, ada yang ingin kukatakan un," ujarnya seraya menghela napas berat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasori bersemangat.

Melihat wajah Sasori yang berseri, menyadarkan Deidara bahwa Sasori tengah bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Um... besok saja un."

"Hm?" Sasori mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Danna, Deidara membatin, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu tapi...

...o0o...

24 Desember, Tokyo.

Sasori turun dari mobil hitam miliknya, menginjak tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal. Ia menatap langit yang tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju yang serupa kapas. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya walaupun ia sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat lengkap. Ia berpikir lalu sesaat kemudian melangkah ke rumah Deidara.

'tok tok tok'

"Tunggu sebentar danna," ucap Deidara dari dalam.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Dei," balas Sasori.

'cklek'

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Deidara yang sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat, syal, sarung tangan, celana jeans semata kaki, dan sepatu, untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin bersalju.

"Yak! Aku sudah siap un~" ujarnya semangat.

"Wajahmu masih pucat begitu, lagipula udara luar sangat dingin. Lebih baik kita tidak jadi ke Gereja ya," ucap Sasori khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara terlihat- ah bukan hanya terlihat, tapi sepertinya Deidara memang sakit. Sasori merasa lebih baik Deidara berada di dalam rumah saja.

"Tidak un." Deidara menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya, "Aku sehat kok. Ayo!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori tak percaya.

Deidara menarik tangan Sasori menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. "Sangat yakin," sahutnya.

Sasori mengalah. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Deidara, mempersilahkan pujaan hatinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Deidara masuk, Sasori menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian masuk dari pintu yang lain.

"Pulang dari Gereja kita ke rumah sakit ya," ujar Sasori.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sakit danna. Mungkin saja hanya alergi dingin. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Keras kepala. Tidak berubah," gumam Sasori pelan namun Deidara dapat mendengarnya. Pemilik mata biru Aquamarine itu hanya bisa tertawa mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan.

Mobil Sasori mulai melaju di jalan yang hampir seluruhnya sudah tertutupi salju tipis. Tujuan mereka adalah Gereja tua di pinggir kota Tokyo. Entah apa yang Deidara pikirkan, tapi Deidara hanya mau pergi ke Gereja itu. Dan Sasori hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Deidara inginkan. Bagi Sasori, apa yang Deidara inginkan adalah sesuatu yang harus Sasori kerjakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Deidara tak banyak bicara, ia tak henti-hentinya menatap salju yang berjatuhan di luar dari balik kaca mobil.

"Indah ya," bisiknya memecah keheningan.

"Seperti baru pertama kali melihat salju saja," ucap Sasori.

Deidara hanya tersenyum. Matanya seolah tak ingin lepas dari butiran-butiran yang melayang bebas dari langit.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi tahun depan," gumamnya.

Sasori melirik Deidara sekilas kemudian kembali fokus mengemudi, ia tak mengerti apa yang Deidara maksud namun ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah Gereja tua dan kecil.

"Gereja," gumam Deidara kemudian turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu Sasori untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Dei, tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu." Sasori bergegas turun dari mobilnya untuk menyusul Deidara yang sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam Gereja.

Gereja itu cukup sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang tengah berdoa di sana. Mungkin karena letaknya di pinggir kota, jadi tak terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke Gereja ini.

Deidara berlutut dan segera terhanyut dalam doanya. Doa dalam hati yang hanya Tuhan yang bisa mendengarnya. Sasori ikut berlutut di sebelah Deidara dan mulai berdua.

Lima menit berlalu, Sasori mengakhiri doanya dan menoleh ke arah Deidara. Deidara masih memejamkan matanya, masih berdoa. Sasori membiarkannya dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun agar tidak mengganggu Deidara. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Deidara membuka matanya dan mengakhiri doanya.

Namun tiba-tiba...

'bruk'

Deidara terjatuh di lantai Gereja.

"Deidara!" seru Sasori terkejut. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Deidara dan berkali-kali memanggil namanya agar Deidara membuka matanya.

Tak ada hasil, akhirnya beberapa orang di sekitar mereka segera membantu Sasori untuk membawa Deidara ke dalam mobil Sasori.

.

25 Desember, Tokyo.

Mata Aquamarine itupun akhirnya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali karena suasana yang asing juga tempat yang asing. Deidara menoleh ke sebelahnya, mendapati Sasori tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Deidara tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah berbaring dan tengah berada di salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit.

"Danna," bisiknya pelan. Tenaganya seolah lenyap.

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap Deidara.

Deidara terkejut. Raut wajah Sasori seperti seseorang yang sedih, frustasi, marah, dan putus asa.

"Ada apa un?" bisik Deidara lemah.

Sasori tertawa miris, matanya berkaca. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi... kenapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku, Dei?"

Deidara tersentak, namun ia segera mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa dirimu mengidap leukimia? Stadium akhir?" tanya Sasori dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

Deidara tersenyum, "Gomen. Aku tidak ingin membuat danna sedih. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Aku takut...menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu, danna," ujar Deidara seraya berusaha untuk duduk.

"Dei!" Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara dengan erat, "Kata dokter... tak ada harapan," bisiknya lirih.

Deidara mengangguk, ia membalas pelukan Sasori dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasori, berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku tau un."

Sasori terdiam, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Saat seseorang yang ia anggap sakit karena alergi dingin, ternyata mengidap leukimia stadium akhir dan tidak memiliki harapan untuk bertahan hidup. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan, perasaan Sasori hancur berkeping-keping.

"Danna, tanggal berapa sekarang un?"

"Dua puluh lima, sore."

"Ah sial," ujar Deidara. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang un? Aku tidak mau melewatkan Natal terakhirku di rumah sakit ini un.

Natal terakhir.

Dua kata itu serasa menusuk dan mencabik-cabik jantung Sasori. Kepalanya terasa pening, napasnya berat dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Danna?" panggil Deidara, merasa tubuh yang memeluknya tengah gemetaran.

Sasori menghela napas dalam seraya melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku akan meminta izin pada dokter."

Deidara tersenyum. "Arigatou un."

Dengan perasaan hancur lebur Sasori keluar dari ruang rawat Deidara untuk menemui dokter yang menangani Deidara. Sepertinya Sasori tak perlu mencari dokter ke ruangannya karena kebetulan dokter tersebut sedang melangkah ke ruang rawat Deidara.

"Dok," panggil Sasori.

"Ada apa Akasuna-san?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Deidara..." Sasori menunduk, "...ingin pulang."

Dokter itu tak terkejut mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Dokter paruh baya itu menepuk pundak Sasori dan berkata "ikuti keinginannya."

Sasori tersenyum miris. Jawaban dokter itu memang jawaban yang Deidara inginkan, hanya saja itu berarti dokter pun sudah menyerah.

.

.

"Tadaima~" ucap Deidara saat tiba dirumahnya.

Sasori hanya mengamati Deidara yang bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Deidara.

"Wah pohon Natalnya sempurna un," ujar Deidara dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang lemah. "Eh? Siapa yang meletakkan kado Natal itu un?" ia menunjuk enam buah kado di bawah pohon Natal.

"Semuanya dariku," ujar Sasori.

"Tapi kenapa enam un?"

"Setiap tahun aku menyiapkan kado Natal untukmu," ujarnya. Tak bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi karena tenggorokannya terasa perih, bernapas pun sulit.

"Ah aku lupa membeli kado Natal untuk danna," ujar Deidara.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasori tersenyum. "Dei, kau sengaja pulang ke Tokyo karena kau berpikir ini adalah Natal terakhirmu?"

Deidara mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap pohon Natalnya. "Karena aku sudah berjanji pada danna dan diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat aku pasti akan merayakan Natal bersama danna un."

'grep'

Tiba-tiba Sasori memeluk erat tubuh Deidara dari belakang, "Dei. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Bukan hanya Sasori yang merasa perasaannya hancur, Deidara juga. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sasori, ia tak ingin Sasori bersedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Deidara sudah melihat kematiannya. Mungkin itu adalah kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan pada orang-orang yang akan segera Ia panggil.

"Ah iya, danna. Aku punya kado Natal untukmu," ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan Sasori. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deidara menyentuh kedua pipi Sasori dengan tangannya, kemudian dengan sedikit berjinjit –karena Sasori lebih tinggi dari dirinya, Deidara mencium lembut bibir Sasori. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Sasori membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut seraya memeluk pinggang Deidara.

Ciuman itu penuh dengan kepedihan, rasa sakit, perpisahan juga ketulusan dan cinta yang dalam.

Begitu Deidara menyudahi ciuman mereka, tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Deidara!" Sasori memekik khawatir. Ia duduk di hadapan Deidara dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"Danna, aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membuka kado-kado yang danna berikan, jadi..." Deidara tersenyum, "Aku mohon kuburkan mereka bersamaku un."

Sasori mengangguk pelan. Ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Ini benar-benar perpisahan. Deidara benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Sasori tak mampu lagi untuk tetap tegar.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasori menangis. Ia menangis terisak seraya memeluk Deidara yang juga tengah menangis.

"Danna... jangan menangis un," bisik Deidara lirih.

Sasori juga tak menginginkannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Deidara dengan air matanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa. Seorang manusia yang akan menangis saat orang yang ia cintai akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Sasori lirih. Air mata belum berhenti mengalir di pipinya, pelukannya pada Deidara pun semakin erat, seolah mencoba melindungi Deidara dari malaikat kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

"Aku juga un, aku sangat mencitai danna," sahut Deidara lemah. "Boleh aku minta satu hal lagi un?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Katakan."

"Sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku ingin melihat danna tersenyum."

Sasori mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara dan menatap wajah Deidara yang basah oleh air mata. Sasori mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun begitu sulit. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum saat ia menangis? Demi Tuhan, kenapa tersenyum saja bisa menjadi sesulit ini?

"Ayolah... danna," bisik Deidara pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk tidak menutup mata dulu sebelum melihat senyuman Sasori untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ini semua untuk Deidara. Untuk seseorang yang sangat Sasori cintai.

Akhirnya Sasori menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tulus, senyuman untuk mengantarkan Deidara terkasih ke tempat yang damai.

Deidara tersenyum.

"Ari..." Deidara menutup matanya perlahan. "...gatou."

"DEIDARA!" Sasori berteriak keras dan ia kembali menangis. Dipeluknya erat tubuh yang sudah tak beryawa itu. Tubuh yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh rohnya.

Setidaknya Deidara sudah menepati janjinya.

.

"Danna! Suatu saat aku mau menghias pohon Natal ini bersamamu un!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kapan? kalau tidak segera, pohon ini bisa jadi jauh lebih tinggi dari kita, Dei."

"Um... Setelah aku kembali dari Jerman un. Kita akan merayakan Natal bersama un. Aku janji, hehe."

_THE END_

Merry Christmas minna~

Awalnya saya ingin membuat fanfic yang fluff untuk Natal ini. tapi karena request dari seseorang, akhirnya saja jadikan FF ini sebagai FF angst. Maaf kalau angst-nya gak kerasa, saya udah berbulan-bulan gak nulis FF angst, jadi lupa caranya ._.v

Tapi semoga saja FF ini tidak mengecewakan.

Review please ^^


End file.
